The GEMM graphics package continues to enjoy popularity among bench scientists despite the availability of several fancy commercial packages. We have significantly enhanced the capabilities of this package over the last year. They include play-back of a dynamics trajectory and solid surface presentation. The trajectory-viewing capability, and the fact that we now have two SGI machines in the laboratory - one for program development and the other for actual use, have been essential for the rapid development of Chorus, our protein folding program.